Anti-Imagination Fish-Slapping Reformitory School
|image = Image:Anti-Imagination_Fish-Slapping_Reformitory_School_image.PNG |caption = Guarenteed to suck the spirit right ouf of you, or your money back! |map = |mapcaption = Map caption |type = Concentrate Camp |level = Division by zero. |location = West Pengolia |inhabitants = Chicks (seriously) }} The was an unconstitutional institution designed to work the spirits out of young creatures, draining them in both mind and body, until they are a sad shell of a character who lacks any creativity or fun in their meaningless life. The purpose of the facility is, in short, to break detainees and strip them of any creativity, merriment, and imagination. It was located in a former Khanzem Concentrate Camp, and according to insiders, was barely changed to accomadate its new victims. Managed by Ronald Fish-Slapper from 1994 until his death in 2009, this prison has been a endless subject for creatures' rights and public outcry. This was finally fullfilled when Ronald died, as Mayor McFlapp unleashed a series of destructive lawsuits against the new owners of the institute (who really didn't care much for it, either). The owners gladly handed the property to McFlapp and Director Benny, who proceeded to (literally) burn it to the ground and dance on its ashes. Background The was originally Concentrate Camp #13, and was used by the Naughtzee to enslave High Penguins to make orange juice for the Khanzem Army. Like every other Naughtzee evil, this camp was shut down and liberated by the Resistance of Grand Ol' Land. The building was abandoned, and the local district king of Olde Antarctica technically owned it as government land. He didn't want to do anything with such a vile building, but folks were to scared to tear down the stone collusus. Thus, the Khanzem relic stood, as-is, for almost ninety years. It was then that the notorious chick-hater and Khanzem sympathizer, Ronald Fish-Slapper, bought out the building from Colonial Antarctica, and restored it to its former so-called "glory", even hoisting a Khanzem flag on the old flagpole. Ronald wired the building with electricity and such utilities without a Governance blessing. He did so out of his own wallet. Concentration Camp #13 was renamed to , and it opened its doors in 1994. From the getgo, this sinister establishment recieved much controversy. The Goverernance jacked up its bills because it was "an abomination to all things good in our youth", and they refused to build roads to it. Ronald, aware of the controversy, needed to lie to get his patrons to enroll. He sent out fake brochures documenting it as a place for "special chicks" with "outstanding creativity" to "further expand their creativity in a safe, enjoyable environment with ample supplies and tools". Sadly, that was just the opposite, but the public believed it. Chicks gifted with amazing skills went in brimming with imagination and looking to benefit penguinkind, but came out miserable, depressed, and a refusal to use their talents. They all spoke in a monotone voice and did not smile nor express affection. Closure Movements The parents, time and time again, were shocked at what happened to their children, and tried to sue Ronald into oblivion. A collective of parents over nine hundred strong sued for three billion in damages, for destroying their offspring's spirit and ruining the careers and lives of innocent beings. Ronald had friends in high places, though, and teamed up with extremely powerful figures and villains to rig and then win the lawsuits, allowing him to stay open. However, the parents and society refused to give up so easily. The Governance was the first to protest, shutting off the facility's electricity and running water. Ronald made up for this by forcing his prisoners to chop up coal for the furnace and generators and to fetch their own water from a well. More outcries and lawsuits came, until someone decided to bring in the big guns, summoning Melvin Turtleheimer and Mayor McFlapp and all of their lawyer prowesses. Melvin, with the occasional snide comment from McFlapp fought a long and hard lawsuit against Ronald, and even managed to condemn him by citing the Bill of Stuff All Penguins Should Have and declaring his prison unconstitutional on the grounds of Amendment Eleven (no creature can destroy a fellow creature's free will, spirit, or work ethic be it in a court, public or private). Ronald, by ways never figured out, averted all aquisitions, much to the utter disbeleif of Melvin, McFlapp, and the parents of the victims. Penghis Khan's closure attempt They tried one last move, and a die-hard method. Since all else failed, they went to Penghis Khan himself and pled their case. Penghis Khan was enraged at Ronald's behavior to children, mentioning that if he were subject to such torture, he couldn't have ruled Pengolia. Penghis Khan had absolute authority in Pengolia, so he could order the place shut down upon entry to its land. The parents, Melvin, and Penghis Khan, along with a Governance Cardinal and West Pengolia's Teranarch, triumphantly marched to the , only to be countered by something they never saw coming. Their offspring had formed a wall blocking the entrance! The parents asked the youth blockade to move along, but the brainwashed depressants responded that they were better the way they were, that imagination was morally wrong, and that they would have nice careers as fast food workers. Everyone tried reasoning with them, but they all failed. The Governance tried offering them tools and such, but they were turned down because "tools are worthless and idiotic items that soil the minds and are good for the spirit". The parents tried to reason with the children through affection, but the youth refused, stating "love fosters creativity, and therefore love is bad", and that "their only purpose was to age, get a dead-end job, and then die, leaving their estate to Ronald and the Naughtzee". Ronald stepped out as the kids did a Naughtzee salute, and laughed at Penghis and everyone there, ordering the kids to stay put. Ronald henceforth had some of his prisoners patrol the facility to prevent any protests. With Penghis Khan deterred and the lawsuits averted, Ronald was in the clear until his death in 2009. Post-Ronald's-Death After Ronald's Death, Mayor McFlapp pounced on the opportunity to bring down the School and all it stood for. Along with backup from Melvin Turtleheimer, the Mayor repeatedly sued the School's new owners, who didn't like their property much, either. The land was then purchased by the Bureau of Fiction, who, in an extremely classified ceremony, burned the complex down to the ground, incorporated its ashes into some cement, blew that up after it hardened, pulverized the debris, and finally danced on the remains, which were then deleted. McFlapp also convinced the government to erase the from any and all historical records, making it seem as if it had never existed. Places This apalling insitution can be easily devided into segments. Brainwashing areas *'Bedrooms': prisoners are locked at 11:00 PM and are forced to lie down in a bed, even though penguins naturally sleep standing up. For creatures that sleep in beds, they are made to sleep standing up, shackled to a wall. These sleeping postures allow a forbbidance of REM sleep (dreaming), which is key to a proper, healthy snooze. At 4:00 AM, the children are awakened and sent to the Brainwashing Center. **Regarding the relationship of sleep and brainwashing, Ronald stated the following: After two days of no sleep, most people can not remember their ABCs. After a week, hallucinations appear. Your body collapses, and if you go to long (it's impossible without an outside cause), it could cause death. As I stated before, without sleep you become suspectible to hallucinations and dangerous practices. This is "brainwashing". By forbidding sleep and repeating what I teach here, a person whose brain is temporarily damaged (from lack of sleep) starts to absorb that repeated process until it becomes wired into their long-term memory. After the brainwashing is complete, I let the children sleep normally, and after their health is restored, they can't remember their original beliefs, and in really extreme cases, who they were. It's a guarenteed fun-killer!" *'Brainwashing Center': brainwashing is officially defined as "the process by which individual or collective freedom of choice and action is compromised by agents or agencies that modify or distort perception, motivation, affect, cognition and/or behavioral outcomes". This is done by means of sleep-deprivation and other cruel tactics. One technique has sleep-deprived prisoners strapped to a seat, and are given positive and negative reinforcements to remove a skill or creative action. For example, a victim with extraordinary computing skills would have a computer with a virus on it that they knew how to cure. Each time the child tried to fix the PC, Ronald would administer a harsh electrical jolt, hurting the creature until they eventually stop trying to fix it. The creature would then be rewarded with a cookie. This positive and negative reinfocement cycle, coupled with the easily malleable minds of a sleep deprived creature, can actually rewire or even erase the previous raising and dispositions. *'Art room': prisoners are shackled and given a canvas, which comes with colors of all kinds and all sorts of painting tools. They are ordered to paint an exact replica of an item displayed, such as a square or circle.. If they try and vary it (like using purple ink instead of black or using a paintbrush instead of a pen), they are blasted with pressurized water until they "do it right". *'Subliminal message area': Victims sit in a movie theater-ish room and are shackled to their seats. They are shown a film about the negative aspects of creativity, and subliminal messages are flashed for two frames or less, a common technique to quietly and subtlely in still long-term thought processes unknowingly. *'Book room': Children are shackled to the floor and given a copy of the USA Tax Code. They are to read it in a monotonous, invariable voice. Changing their voices to intrique possible readers (like raising the pitch and smiling when reading a clamactic part with exclamation points) results in a loud buzzer being used. Other places *'The Food Intake Area': prisoners are served mush, which they are to eat in silence. *'The Plant': this power plant is where prisoners hammer on coal to fire the built-in generator, giving the place power. This repeating and repitive job can break a victim down and further weaken them in addition to sleep deprivation. *'The Well': the Well is located on the edge of the property, where prisoners are sent to get their water. This punishment further weakens the prisoner and makes the brainwashing process easier. *'The Warden's Room': Ronald's lush, pampered living area, lined with silk and such, much of which is made on-site by the prisoners. Inhabitants Astonishingly, the facility consisted of children, youth of all species, whom are brutally subjected to various forms of Naughtzee-style torture until they have had their spirits broken and their creativity stripped from them. Villains *Ronald Fish-Slapper, DEFINATELY Ronald Fish-Slapper. Triva * Whoot Smackler Whoot is very proud of this place, it "reminds him of his glory days". * It takes months of equally brutal deprogramming to change a child back to normal. * The facility was shut down by the Bureau of Fiction upon Ronald's death. The pulverized remains of the building are now floating in the CyberVoid. * Midas and Herb were both sent here by way fake brochures. They were successfully brainwashed. * It has the No Dan, No Zlo seal See also * Khanzem * Naughtzee * The Facility * Ronald Fish-Slapper * KK External links *Subliminal message *Brainwashing *Sleep deprivation *Pyschological torture methods *Torture by humiliation Category:Prisons Category:villains Category:Rooms Category:torture Category:Midas and Herb